Shinigami and Fairies, Humans and Immortality
by detrametal
Summary: Our world is a fraction of existence, shall we take a look at those others that exist? The humans, industrious flashes of light that can blind even the Shinigami, the long lived fairies who value beauty above all, the Shinigami who watch over the dead souls. And their emperor, the only one who has touched what lies beyond death-may he rule forever and forever


Tsunayoshi Sawada believed in "furui tamashiino kaigi" or "old soul's meeting", it was his first lesson. It was also the hardest for him to dismiss. The other shinigami snorted in disgust, each and every one of them knew that their job was to direct souls to the Fourth Realm. Tsunayoshi never had agreed. Something about seeing a face brought images of different worlds to his mind, some were worlds where rock and stone took the place of gun and knife, others were so advanced that death was beaten back foe.

That was the second lesson- death always survives.

This sight was the reason he was chosen to be Emperor of the Third Realm.

* * *

Ah, forgive me, I got ahead of myself. In this world there exists four strata, realms if you will.

The first realm is that of, well, us. Humans and the world they live in. This world has been rewritten ten times, each starting the life on it over. If your wondering why the occupants of this realm haven't discovered the others…well, it's a matter of perspective. We humans are searching the universe and all of existence in a horizontal way, we always say "how wide is the universe" never "how deep".

Major organizations- Simon and Millefiore

The second realm is that of the fairies. These people display emotion more readily than any other race known, they value beauty as the highest calling. This realm has been reincarnated five times, they also believe themselves the highest beings in existence. Their Queen is a women named Bianchi, she has named her half-brother her heir if any ills should befall her. Due to childhood trauma he has a hard time looking her in the face, at one point this was remedied by Her Highness wearing goggles, after her public coronation her brother took to wearing sunglasses.

Major organizations-Vongola, CEDEF, The Foundation, and the Kokuyo group

The third realm is that of the Shinigami, those who act as the gates to the final realm. Shinigami are a secretive solitary group. Each one travels between the fabric of creation to gather the souls of the dead. Their realm has never been made anew, a testament to their necessity. Their leader holds the key to the Gates of the Sanzu, the only way to transport souls in all of creation in the three lower realms.

Major organizations-?

The Fourth Realm is an unknown place, only one entity of the entire creation has been there and returned to the "lower three" the Emperor of the Shinigami, it is the realm where the dead go. Any who have tried to tread on it's sacred ground have never been seen again.

Major organizations- ?

* * *

Hayato sat in the main hall of the Simon-Millefiore compound, an odd name seeing that a mere seven years ago these two groups were waging war against each other. He sat sipping the green tea as Byakuran and her husband walked in, she pushed Enma down into a chair and hopped on his lap and pressing her tongue into his mouth.

Hayato snorted and gave a smirk "Damn, Byakuran you can't keep yourself off him can you? Jesus, you might as well make it a porno!"

She giggled and pecked her husband on the cheek "We did. Wanna buy a copy?" and Hayato blew green tea out his nose while Enma blushed beet red and sat mortified. The white haired woman smirked and grinned cheekily at the fairy.

A man in a black suite opened the door "He's here…"

Enma smiled at his friend "Hayato, you are about to witness something that hasn't happened since time immemorial"

The smoker leaned back "And what's that?" his curiosity peaked.

"The passing of the Keys of Earth and Sky"

Hayato stared at the news, the passing of the Keys was something that happened when that realm pledged allegiance to another. He stood up and followed them to the chamber, a underground cave where water flowed around a raised stalagmite that had been broken years ago leaving a large raised circular area. A table and chairs had been set up. All the members of the Millefiore and Simon walked behind Enma and Byakuran with Hayato only a few steps behind.

The others group was already set at the table, Four stood behind the seated, two wore all black cloaks and top hats, their faces were wrapped in bandages. Hayato recognized them from the pins holding their cloaks from falling, Jager and Bermuda, the top two of the Vendice, one of the others wore a suite with a yellow tie and a fedora with a green chameleon and a yellow stripe. The last standing one was a scarred black haired woman with black slacks and a white dress shirt across her bosom, her black jacket sat on her shoulders and her crossed arms told the world to go to Hell. The two guns at her hips clinked lightly as she swayed from one foot to the other. The only one sitting wore a partial black mask that covered all but his left eye and a flawless black cloak both woven out of the infinite darkness. His eye was black in the center and slowly lightened to a brown that would melt your soul with a band of gold rimming the edge, his hair was the same brown but with stripes of a darkened silver throughout giving him a somewhat ghostly appearance as it hugged his skull before slightly flaring out a few inches below the collar of his cloak.

The sitting man stood and bowed while his retainers and everyone save Enma and Byakuran knelt, as he sat back down the Earth and Sky smiled and slid into the two seats across the table from him. The Earth smiled "Are you ready?" the other nodded and the White and Red summoned their Keys. The Key of the Earth was forged of the molten magma while the Key of the Sky was shaped of solid air, they handed him the keys and he placed them on the oak in front of him. His hands, wrapped in that same black fabric, were lifted above the floating Keys as disappeared.

Hayato who had watched the entire thing in silence stared as the man stood and opened a portal of black mist around his feet and bowed before everyone that was with him slowly drifted into the portal. He shook his head and opened his own portal, a red storm and stepped through to his own home.

* * *

Several days later Hayato was called by his sister, her Highness, Queen of the Fairies who sat on her throne in a set of jeans and a pink tee with a butterfly on it. She pranced over to her little brother and hugged him tightly before bouncing back, he noticed a stranger beside the throne, a darkly tanned girl with long pink hair and a black mask that covered her eyes. He turned to his sister "Who is that?" he pulled out several sticks of dynamite and prepared to throw until his sister held him back.

The stranger bowed and turned "Queen Bianchi, Master hopes you would grace him with an audience, yet he understands if you would not do so. Forgive me but I must return as he is calling" and she bowed again before her body changed to black mist and dissipated into the air.

Bianchi turned to her little brother "That was a member of Cervello, an independent group that governs life, they record what's going on, she came because the shinigami want a meeting"

Hayato shook his head "Hell no! those freaks don't understand what life is, what makes you think that they won't stab us in the back?!"

Fon stepped out of the shadows "The fact that they haven't slaughtered everyone, nor have that used your own weakness against you. Believe me young Hayato, if they so wanted to there would be no fighting. It would be them and you then suddenly only them. And their emperor is their greatest, if he chose by himself he could destroy everything."

Hayato stared in shock, Fon was known as a storm of destruction, for him to say that this man was even greater then himself, an Arcobaleno, was great praise and it scared the silver haired boy. Bianchi tilted her head "Then what do you suggest Fon?"

The storm thought for a moment "I…I suggest telling them yes and that you would like to meet with Reborn first, he is one of the three Arcobaleno that spends most of his time in that realm, he and I shall speak and I can give you more information"

* * *

Hayato watched as Fon and his sister escorted the fedora bearing man he saw at the passing of the Keys to a small room, Yamamoto stood with him as they watched Fon bow to the man who smirked before kissing his sister's knuckles. The group disappeared into a side room and the white haired man hissed in frustration.

Reborn walked out some time later with his face a neutral mask, he nodded once then was gone. Just like that.

Four days later the entire palace was in perfect condition, Luce, Bianchi, Lal Mirch, and the palace staff made the already beautiful building into something never seen before, even more majestic than Her Highness's coronation. Flower chains hung from the timeless rafters in great arcs that graced the rooms in reds, blues, whites and purples. The throne was polished until the entire room could be seen from it's reflection, and the pillars supporting the glass dome were wrapped in pink silks like enticing nightgowns displayed just a small portion of the marble beneath. Each person stood around the room in new attire, hand crafted by the best in existence just for this day.

Bianchi wore a purple dress that trailed far below her feet with it's silky embrace, the sleeveless V formed disappeared into a sash before it fell in elegant ripples across her legs. A servant rushed through the doors breathlessly and stared at the Queen. She nodded and he caught his breath and stood tall before addressing the room "The Lord of Shinigami and his venue"

Twelve people walked into the room in three waves with complete silence, Reborn, Jager and Bermuda stood right behind the Emperor along with a person in a long purple cloak and one in a dark purple bike suite. The six behind them gathered the brother's attention, the first was a tall thin man in the same black uniform as the rest of them but with sunglasses and a red boa around his neck and hair that flopped in front if his face dyed a vibrant green. The next wore a dark purple coat over his uniform with umbrellas on his back, his facial hair was shaped like lightning while his hair looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket. The next one wore a tiara over his bowl cut blond hair that shaded his eyes, he walked with one hand in his pocket and looked around as he twirled a knife around his finger. The last three brought up the rear, the scarred woman he had seen before with another woman, with long white hair in a slim formfitting black jacket and a sharp glare, the final member was almost a child, green haired with a large frog hat on his head he looked bored with his mouth slightly open as he looked around the room with apathetic eyes.

But the front of the procession caught his eye. The emperor, rumored to be the only thing in existence that has touched the Wellspring of Life and Death. With a slight bow everyone in the room went to their knees save the Queen who inclined her head to a near bow before he straightened. Now that there wasn't hundreds of people surrounding the Emperor Hayato took the chance to prod his power against the Shinigami's. Slamming all his flame into the ruler caused an instantaneous reaction. But not from the target, he just took it like it was a fly. And when Hayato stepped back to look at the size of his opponents flame…it was like a child staring into the sun. The reaction came from everyone around him, weapons were aimed at him, guns, knives, swords, umbrellas and fist. All aimed at the silver haired man who felt the overwhelming blood lust.

Bianchi raised her voice "Stand down, I will not have you hurt my brother!"

The reply was for the scarred women to pull the trigger far enough that the hammer stopped right before it slammed home, throwing knives were raised and swords were poised for the strike "What the hell make you think you can control us bitch?"

The fairies gasped in shock and raised their own weapons. In the tense silence before the room erupted into a bloodstained hurricane an oppressive miasma forced everyone to their hands and knees as it crawled over them and pushed them down further. "Enough". It was calm. And the silence lasted forever.


End file.
